Molly Molesta
by Aileen-Katra
Summary: Desde el principio ellos dos no hacen mas que pelearse, no se aguantan, se odian, no hacen mas que insultarse pero son los mejores amigos y se quieren con locura.


**CAPITULO I**

Como cada día Lorcan se sentó a su lado en la mesa, el chico era un estúpido, primero ese aire de estúpido despistado, pareía que ese chico era incapaz de caminar en linea recta. Cada vez que lo veía era porque se había caído de bruces contra el suelo. Aun por encima el imbécil se reía y se levantara con esa pose tan engreída suya, era patético. Lo odiaba.

-Hei Molesta ¿Que tal?

-no me llames así Scamander, no entiendo por que narices el nombre

-Muy simple. Eres Molly Molesta como una muñeca gruñona. Una garrapata que no vale mas que para ir chupando la sangre de los demás y ir refunfuñando por las esquinas, no es raro que estás sola y nadie te quiera. Patética

Cojo un pastel y se lo estrello contra su cara y me levanto iracunda de la mesa mientras el se limpiaba la cara riendo a carcajadas y cantando "Molly Molesta, estirada como una vara y tiesa como una percha"

Me alejo del gran comedor a toda prisa. Estúpido. Siempre estúpido, seguía con la misma mierda de niño pequeño. Maldito. Lo odiaba a muerte. Ojalá se muriera. ¿Por que la trataba tan mal? Ella no le había hecho nada. De pequeños eran inseparables, no sabia por que motivo ahora el se había vuelto tan malo con ella, cuando entraron en el colegio el solo hizo por humillarla una y otra vez.

Me siento en nuestro lugar secreto, allí solo había un viejo sofá y mucho silencio, se lo había enseñado antes de que el pasara de ella, antes de su tercer año había sido su lugar durante tan poco tiempo... un suspiro y mas lagrimas. Lo que mas dolía es que echaba de menos a ese estúpido, echaba de menos hasta las cosas que odiaba... el solo la humillaba, una y otra vez, perp no dolia tanto como el hecho de haberlo perdido a el como amigo.

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

Había pasado los últimos días encerrada en aquel lugar, solo llorando el el terrible sofá. Con los ojos cerrados queriendo desaparecer, esa ultima burla había sido la peor, ahora entendía el por que del mote...Se escucho un chasquido y Lorcan entro en el lugar

-Vete a la mierda Scamander, no quiero saber nada de ti. Dejáme sola-no me hizo caso, se sentó a mi lado mirando al suelo-¡LÁRGATE!

-Lo siento, me pase diciendo todo eso

Lo miro fijamente. Había cosas que quería saber, que necesitaba saber

-¿Por que dejamos de ser amigos? ¿por que empezaste a tratarme tan mal en tercero?

-¿Aun lo preguntas? Tu fuiste la falsa, le dijiste a tus estúpidas amigas que solo era un lunático, un imbécil como el resto de mi familia, patético que creía niñerías y que jamas maduraría, por eso dejamos de ser amigos. Saber lo que pensabas de mi fue lo mejor

-¿Que? Esa tia no era amiga, ella te insulto y yo hice como que le llevaba la razón y luego la mande a la mierda... jamás te insulte-Me mira suspicaz- te lo juro Lorcan

Me mira y sacude la cabeza. Lo siento muchisimo. Lo siento Molly

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

¿Como se atrevía ese cabronazo a liarse con esa rubia poli-operada? Era asqueroso verlos como culebras enredándose el uno en el otro

-Lorcan ¿Tengo que desengancharte con una palanca?- Lorcan se echa a reír y se aleja de la otra con un beso

-¿Celosa pelirroja?

-JA ni en tus mejores sueños rubio, es solo que me vais a hacer potar, ¿ella no era solo un lío?

-Puede que si o puede que no-me mira sonriendo de una manera siniestra- nunca se saben estas cosas...

-Lo que tu digas-Se queda mirando y se encoje de hombros

-Si, pero supongo que me canse de tener solo líos

-Imbécil

Suelta una carcajada y me alejo de el caminando hacia mi sala común, sabia que en unas horas el volvería, cuando acabara con su tetuda novia. Puaj.  
A las tantas de la madrugada escucho un ruido en la ventana y la abro, obviamente era Lorcan, lo dejo pasar y se tira en mi cama.

-Es muy tarde...¿que haces aquí Lorc?-Me siento a su lado y el se incorpora quedando a mi altura. Acaricia mi mejilla y se echa a reír-Dios mio ¿Estas borracho?

Asiente y me abraza casi ahogandome. Se tumba haciendo que quede tumbada abrazada a el.

-Te quiero Molly Molesta

-Que no me llames así-lo empujo- dos años y eres tan estúpido como...

Me callo de golpe, sus labios en los mios me callan. Se mueven con suavidad mientras su mano acaricia mi pelo. No sabia que hacer mas que seguir su beso. Notaba su corazon golpetear contra su pecho con rapidez y retumbando contra el mio. Se separa y se queda mirándome antes de besarme de nuevo.

Pasamos entre besos y abrazos gran parte de la noche, hasta que se duerme abrazándome con fuerza contra el.  
Río cuando noto cosquillas en mi hombro, abro los ojos y me encuentro con los ojos azules de Lorcan.

-Vaya... parece que cace una preciosa Molly ayer por la noche-ríe y sigue acariciando mis hombros-¿como llegue ayer a aquí y que hice?

-Nada-suspiro al darme cuenta de que no se acordaba de nada- Solo te dormiste, no paso nada mas

-Genial, quede con Kat-sonríe de lado- Hoy vamos a ver romanticonadas juntos

Me levanto de la cama con lágrimas ya deslizándose por mis mejillas. Cabron, estupido, imbecil. No recordaba nada. Después de la noche que habíamos tenido, después de abrazos, besos, después de el y yo, no recordaba nada. Me apoyo en el lavamanos llorando y noto unos brazos a mi alrededor.

-eres tonta, ¿Por que no me dijiste lo que hicimos anoche? -Me giro mirándolo con lagrimas aun en los ojos- Estoy loco por ti Molly, para una noche que parece que tu sientes lo mismo me intentas ocultar...eres mala-besa mi hombro abrazándome-Te amo

-Lorc...-paso los brazos por sus hombros abrazándolo- Te amo, te amaba antes de esto, desde hace mucho, te amo Lorcan-me vuelve a besar y acaricio tus

-Esto no cambia que seas Molly molesta

Rio a carcajadas y sigo abrazándote

-Te odio

-Me amas

-Lo se


End file.
